


Pokemon black and white: The world behind the screen

by LittleL



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Epic Battles, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Some Humor, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleL/pseuds/LittleL
Summary: When monotony is a symbol of identity, and abstinence is law of life, the value of one's existence is blurred with the environment, leaving a void inside impossible to fill.





	1. one more

When monotony is a symbol of identity, and abstinence is law of life, the value of one's existence is blurred with the environment, leaving an empty space inside impossible to fill.  
Learning this at the age of 12 was hard for me, though I always had the slightest hope of being wrong. As I looked out the window, I was thinking of the future ahead of me, and certainly my future looked very black. My companions never should have realized this, they talked about what they would do at 18. I wanted more than anyone that day would not come.  
At 18, things had not changed much. Let the current drift away, eluding my own opinions and feelings, because in a society like ours, one is happier if his goals to reach are flush with the ground.  
I will not lie, I suffered. I suffered a lot. In all those years I had tried to explain my life, to bring interesting content, to look for a bright future, but with all that I came across was a wall that could not be climbed. So, after years of doubts and lamentations, I decided to live in the shadow of that wall.  
At 19, my life went on. Without too many expectations, life was simpler, more manageable. Leave behind my own self and I became a clone, another figure that not even you remember.  
I became the one I feared so much in one more.


	2. The beginning

I do not know how that idea apeared at the university. Everybody started to talk about what marked our childhood. Of course, they comment on different aspects that were completely alien to me.

Some were proud to listen that, their collegiate series and their love affairs were a common factor. Others talked about the matches in which they participated. I waited patiently for one of these to name something that had been relevant to me but, as the conversation went on, this aspect did not improve. I was sad. I had the hope of not to be so different. But I was wrong.

As my mood faded, a girl commented on the video games. Illusioned, do not hesitate to say that this had been a key point in my life. Of course I did not expect too many comments in favor, but with just one more person was enough to start a conversation .

Maybe some or you have no idea of what i am talking about. That feeling of leneliness that disappears after a brief moment of light, that was for me happiness.

It's amazing how happy I was with only a ten minute conversation. I was able to share my experience, my tastes with an unknow person. Of course, I had tastes also common with other people, but something as personal as that was strange that it was common, or at least, it had been throughout my childhood and later, in my adolescence. 

That girl and I talked about the same thing after class, and i couldn´t believe it.

As incredible as it may seem, all the way to the bus we talked about one of the games that most marked me throughout my short life: Pokemon.

Yeah, thats it, i was a geek. And so was she, or so I think. Of course she told me the departure of the new game of this saga, game that only my brother had, because I had been behind already a couple of years ago. It was not for pleasure, but for a desperate attempt at maturity, something that I now regret. I was so stupid. 

In any case, with her I exchanged a couple of ideas about that new adventure that the pokemon franchise had created. Of course, most of the comments were positive. However, due to my lack of knowledge, I decided to talk about the game I liked the most over the years: Pokemon black and white.

If you are a Pokemon expert, perhaps you despise my decision to establish that game as my favorite. Maybe you critize the pokemons that was created for thi game. Maybe, for the youngest, the graphics look considerably worse, compared to the new sun and moon game. However, the story was what I liked most. Of course, I will not doubt that some may disagree. Not everyone can have the same tastes, but this is my opinion. Of course, I let it know that girl too, and this, incredible as it may seem, also considered that game as one of his favorites of the saga.

After say good bye, i had an idea. Why not play it again?

So, meanwhile i was on the bus, my imagination was directed towards this new adventure, although of course, was never as I waited.

When i arrived home, my dog was waiting for me and after his walk and my meal, I went to my room in search of that game. It did not take me long to find it. I knew exactly where it was. After opening the box and holding it in my hands, a feeling of nostalgia overwhelmed me. How long had it been since I was playing that game again? I remembered the day they brought it to me. It was my mother and my brother who bought it for me, because I was too embarrassed to do it by myself.

Against all odds, I have not restarted it yet. I just put it into the console, and I sat down at the table to study. I would play as much as I wanted after dinner, once I had finished with all the work ahead. Of course, the wait was hard. The hours passed slowly.

My brother arrived at five. He carried with him a huge bag, full of books. He was soaked from head to toe. Despite my mother's insistence, she had not taken the umbrella, which had been left in her room, near the bed, forgotten.

My brother was a tall boy. Much taller than me, even though I am three years older than him. Besides, he appeared older than me, something that was really fun for everyone.

He was a guy who, physically, looked a lot like me. Both with clear skin, we had inherited the clear eyes of my grandparents, although he had them blue and mine ware green. Her hair was sand-colored, and mine blond ash, but we were both practically clonic as far as tastes. That's why my brother was so important to me throughout my adolescence, because no one else enjoyed what I did as much as he did. However, he was luckier than I was. He met friends who also enjoyed our geek tastes. This put me in the background, but in spite of everything, I never protested.

I told my brother my intention to start that game again, and he thought it was a wonderful idea. This encouraged him to tell me more about his new game and try to convince me to buy it, to which I replied with a "I'll think about it".

Some hours later,my mother arrived with my father. After supper, I went up to my room, eager to begin that game. My mother went to sleep, just like my brother, while my father and my dog stayed down, watching TV. I was aware that it was late, but i couldnt wait more. I turned on the light of my bedside table and lay down on the bed, with the console in my hand. I kept remembering the button command to restart the game and, excitedly, I pressed them. A message appeared on the screen. It said if I was sure to erase the game. Then, I thought about it for a moment. I still remembered how difficult was to win all those gyms, pass the league and evolve and level up my pokemons. However, my desire to be wrapped up again in that story could with me and then ...

Everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I´m sorry for my english. I have tried writing the best I could but I am sure that you will find some mistakes, sorry...  
> Anyway, I hope you like it. I am really excited with this history. I promise next chapter will be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, my english is not very good, but i hope you like it.


End file.
